1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector module including a connector for connection to a flexible cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mother substrate and a sub-substrate included in an electronic device, such as an information communication device, are connected to each other by a flexible cable (flexible printed circuits (FPC)) therebetween. A problem here is that since high-frequency noise radiated from a high-frequency circuit is superimposed on signal lines of the flexible cable, the noise is superimposed on patterns on the substrates and adversely affects other circuit elements. As a solution to this, a ferrite bead (inductance element) is provided on patterns on a substrate to suppress undesired noise (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-269613). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-269613 discloses a configuration in which a ground pattern and a connector connection pattern on a substrate are connected to each other by a ferrite bead.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-269613 requires space to mount the ferrite bead on the substrate. This means that as the number of ferrite beads increases, the space required to mount also increases. At the same time, it is difficult to mount the ferrite bead.